The Banana Sketch???
After Sandy Duncan's performance, Jake seems a little confused for some strange reason. Jake: Wait, what? I don't get it... Sasha: Everything okay, son? Jake: Hey, who's the guest star this week? Kiva: Well, we got Sandy Duncan, the Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter. Jake: Oh, okay. I get it now. Fozzie: Oh, where is that handsome frog? Oh, there you are, old frog friend. Sasha: Fozzie? What are you doing this time? Fozzie: Would you lend me a fiver till payday? Jake: A 'fiver'?? Kiva: What's this all about, Fozzie? Sasha: He means he's asking for money. Five dollars, actually. Kermit: Fozzie, you already owe me five. Fozzie: Oh, please, please. I know it, but I gotta pay my writer, the legendary Gags Beazley. Kiva: Gags Beazley?? Jake: Never heard of him. Kermit: The legendary Gags comes pretty cheap, doesn't he? Fozzie: Well, we worked out a good deal. Kermit: You pay him by the line? Fozzie: No, I pay him by the laugh. Jake: Why you didn't pay him by the line? Fozzie: Comedic effects. Kermit: Oh, then he owes you money. - Kermit laughed as he makes another intro on stage. Fozzie: Oh, that was cute. That was real cute, Frog! Kiva: Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, Fozzie. - Meanwhile... - Back at the Muppet Show, Fozzie performs on stage. Hilda: He has them eating right out from his hand. Kermit: Well, he's got a new writer- Gags Beazley. Scooter: Not the legendary Gags Beazley? Kermit: You mean, you've heard of him? Scooter: I mean, who hasn't? Kermit: Us, for one. Reia: Hmm... (I think I know who is this Gags Beazley.) Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: Well, Gags is best known for the famous "Banana Sketch", the one Fozzie is performing right now. Kiva: Oh, yeah... Kermit: The banana sketch. What's the banana sketch? Hilda: You never heard of the banana sketch? But it's the funniest.. - Hilda laughed as she walked away. Reia: That's not helping. Kiva: I think it's too funny to understand it. Reia: Huh... - Fozzie's comedy act has ended as he walked to the backstage. Fozzie: Oh, hear that? Reia: The audience? Yeah, we did. Fozzie: Oh, boy. I killed 'em. Oh, boy. Yeah, I closed with the banana sketch, you know? Reia: Good for you. Kiva: Yeah. Kermit: Fozzie, what is the banana sketch? Fozzie: You never heard of the banana sketch? Reia: Not again.. Kiva: Well, I guess it's a common thing that the sketch is popular. Reia: I think you're right. - Fozzie then left, leaving Kiva with Kermit and Reia. Kiva: Seems like they are going to be laughing for a while. Reia: Either that or being annoyed. I rather get my leg pulled, to be honest. - Suddenly, Gonzo pulled Reia's leg, trying to get her attention. Kiva: Gonzo?? Reia: What's wrong? Gonzo: You never heard of the banana sketch? Reia: GET OUT OF HERE!!! - Gonzo then left, as Reia calmed down. Kermit: Thanks for saving me the trouble. Reia: I won't mind taking the credit, it's just that I'm tired of people asking the same question as always. Gets old extremely fast. Kiva: I agree, sis. Kermit: You know, why not taking charge of the backstage too? Reia: As an assistance? Kiva: Something like that. I know I'm an host assistant, helping Kermit in the process, so why not you helping him too? Reia: Might as well. Kiva: Great to hear that, sis. Kermit: That settles it. You're hired. Reia: Thanks, Kermit. - The show continued in full swing as Kiva spotted Ratchet walked out. Category:Scenes - Muppets